Obsequio
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Arthur es encargado para entregar regalos a encargo en una actividad de su institución, no sólo realiza los pedidos de una manera peculiar, sino que también le entrega un lindo y especial obsequio a una persona que aprecia mucho. Alfred no reacciona bien hasta que sabe de quién pertenece el objeto de la cajita de colores. 2PUK y 2PUS -orden al gusto-


**Disclaimer: **personajes no míos, historia sí.

* * *

Algo típico de un colegio o escuela normal es básicamente el romance y amistad; de todas las formas, tamaños y colores para elegir. Lo menos típico puede ser alguien que esté loco, pero no de amor o que sea súper hiperactivo, sino que esté loco de verdad.

Sería el caso de Arthur Kirkland, un joven que cursa el...maternal, kínder, primero, segundo, tercer grado...cuarto, quinto, sexto, sétimo año...octavo y noveno...cuarto, quinto y sexto año...ese! En sexto año y ya cuenta con 18 años, algo común en esa etapa antes de ir a la universidad.

Sin embargo ese no es el caso, Arthur es británico y posee el cabello rubio, con preciosos ojos celestes adornados con un curioso y atrayente lila; su sonrisa, Oh! Su sonrisa, es como la de aquel gato de ese cuento infantil...El gato de Cheshire! Sí, es enorme y deja al descubierto sus blancos dientes, contando el hecho de que nunca se va de su rostro. Su alegría es llamada locura, porque no sólo ríe, sino que también habla de una forma curiosa, no poética, lo que hace es que habla entre risas, y de forma infantil, como si fuera un niño pero con conocimientos de un adulto y por supuesto, su propia realidad.

Para San Valentín los de sexto año decidieron hacer actividades usando la temática; vendiendo tarjetas, chocolates, flores, obsequios sorpresa al halagado o alagada a encargo, mini serenata y hasta combos de lo mismo.

En fin, lo que pasa es que a Arthur se le encargaron los obsequios sorpresa, cajitas de corazones que podían tener dulces, joyería a escoger y hasta cupcakes o pastelillos como otros les dicen, si era otra cosa se le avisaba desde la semana antes para que fuera un día perfecto para todos.

Feliz como de costumbre se inspiró haciendo las cajas de colores vistosos y en verdad se veían bien; su contenido por supuesto era otra cosa, no eran...lo más apropiado para la ocasión.

Pongámoslo así con ejemplos:

Matthew, un canadiense del mismo año recibió por parte de su novio un llavero de una patita de oso polar, literalmente, estaba disecada; sólo el de arriba sabe de dónde la sacó el británico.

A Felicia, una veneciana obtuvo una bandera blanca, su novio se la mandó a hacer porque sabía que le gustaban mucho, no obstante lo perturbante para ella fue que el palo del objeto no era madera o metal, sino hueso, un hueso que como bien podía ser de un animal podría pertenecer a un humano, incluso el huso se notaba aún en el fondo hueco del mismo.

Una caja llena de florecillas de perfume exótico pusieron a dormir profundamente a un costarricense, al cual su pareja Francisco le ofreció con mucho cariño y no sabiendo el por qué las flores que había pedido le fueron cambiadas por unas más hermosas, sin embargo peligrosas para su pareja.

En fin, a muchos les pasaron varios…inconvenientes con los obsequios sorpresa, unos más graves que otros pero no hubo nadie que recibiera algo decente o que por lo menos fuera exacto a lo que se había mandado a hacer.

Por supuesto nadie se atrevió a decir nada al descubrir que fue Arthur el responsable de tal cosa, el cual feliz de la vida se dirigió a un compañero llamado Alfred, estadounidense sumamente rebelde y temperamental; la razón de que el británico decidiera obsequiarle algo es porque le agradaba mucho, el otro se sentía neutral por lo que lo dejaba acercarse de vez en cuando sin atestarle un golpe o insultarlo en sobremanera.

Este recibió una cajita especial para él, así que en un largo suspiro la abrió

-what the fuck?! Arthur, tell me that kind of kidding is this!* –exigió descolocado, molesto y asqueado, totalmente asqueado ante el contenido de la caja-

-es un lindo regalito para ti~ -canturreó feliz- es muy especial porque sólo es para Alfie~ jajajajaja~

-no me llames así! –le gritó- y cómo es posible esto?! –el casi tirarle el obsequio en el rostro, el seño fruncido y su grito de voz grave y molesta estremeció al muchacho-

-pero Al…-a pesar de su tristeza casi fingida, su sonrisa solamente disminuyó a la mitad- fue con mucho cariño…para ti…y…

-no me vengas con eso! Cómo se te ocurre darme un corazón?!

-en este día todos de dan uno y…

-no de ese tipo! Eres un idiota

-pero…

-pero nada! No puedes venir y darme esto aquí! No tienes cerebro?!

En la cajita colorida con forma de corazón idealista había un órgano humano del mismo nombre, fresco por lo húmedo que se notaba y las pequeñas gotas de fluido carmesí escurriéndose por debajo de la base

-déjame hablar…sí? –pidió sumiso-

-tienes un maldito minuto –bufó-

-este lindo corazoncito pertenece a alguien que tú no querías…pensé en dártelo como regalo porque te quiero mucho Alfie –le miró sonriendo con ternura grotezca-

-espera –pensó- de quién es esto?

-pues…-dijo ensanchando de nuevo su sonrisa blanca, continuó usando una voz más animada y feliz- es de Braginski!

-te refieres a…-tragó en seco esbozando una sonrisa satisfecha, feliz, no tan grande como la del famoso gato al cual Arthur parecía imitar, pero se notaba orgulloso y altivo, miró la caja y observó con lujo de detalle el tejido rojizo con válvulas y venas adheridas y aún cubiertas de brillante sangre- entonces es el corazón de Ivan Braginski…eh~ Arthur

-sí?

-me has dado el mejor regalo de todos, incluso supera a lo que les diste a los demás

-de veras?! –se emocionó-

-claro –afirmó- creo que sería posible que acepte salir contigo…y me expliques cómo me conseguiste tan hermoso obsequio de San Valentín

-claro! Sólo tuve que…

.

~Fin~

* * *

*¿Qué demonios?! Arthur, dime qué clase de broma es esta!

bien~ me escapé del estudio un ratito, se me ocurrió porque en mi cole los de sexto año hicieron esa actividad, lo de los obsequios no, pero sí correo del amor y amistad con globos, chocolates y esas cosas, por lo que distorsioné todo para dar lugar a esto, espero les guste y feliz día.


End file.
